Suspicion
by Songwriting Authoress
Summary: As the rain fell harder, crows rose from the rooftops, ready to spread the word about the late Flame Alchemist... Please read/review
1. Prologue

_Disclaimer: All characters are property of Hiromu Arakawa, creator of Full Metal Alchemist._

_Streetlights flickered feebly on an empty street. A moment later they gave out, shrouding the street corner in darkness._

_A man was slumped against the curb. Out of the shadows, the one responsible for his death gazed at the scene, indifferent. His violet eyes focused on the pool of crimson blood staining the man's military jacket._

_A drop of water ran down one of the strands of emerald hair framing the killer's face. He looked up as two more raindrops fell and thunder rumbled, signaling the start of a storm._

_Smirking, the killer approached the body again. The rain would soon wash away the blood, but the stench would stay for days._

_As the rain fell harder, crows rose from the rooftops, ready to spread the word about the late Flame Alchemist._


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: All characters are property of Hiromu Arakawa, creator of Full Metal Alchemist.

"What, can't I visit the great Full Metal Bean?" Winry teased.

Ed's eyebrow twitched but he still didn't look up. "You know as well as I do that once they realize you're here, it'll all be over."

"But I gave up." Winry sighed. "I don't see why we can't just…"

"As long as Bradley's still alive and still ruling the country, there's nothing we can do." Edward said briskly, his eyes scanning one of the sheets on his desk.

Winry rolled her eyes. "Fine." Sliding from the chair, she headed for the door.

"Oh, hey…" Winry turned back around, scowling.

"_Yes?_"

"See you back home…. Envy."

"How many times have I told you not to take the form of my best friend?" Edward made a face. He threw his red jacket onto an empty seat before settling on a couch. The hotel room was empty, except for himself and the homunculus. Al was out again.

"Which form would you prefer?" Envy asked. "Al, the idiot prince, or that Mustang who always looks like he wants you?" He drummed his fingers against the leather arm of the chair he was sitting in.

"Ling's not an idiot; he's your brother, isn't he?" Edward said. "And I'd rather not think of that bastard colonel that way, thank you. As for my brother…" He shivered in revulsion.

"Yeah, Mustang wouldn't work." Envy mused. "Seeing as there would be two of us walking around…"

"Plus his and Hawkeye's courtship is going pretty well." Ed added.

"So Winry's the only possible option." Envy said, resting his chin on his hand.

"But what if someone tells Al about all the visits 'Winry' makes to my office, where we spend hours alone? Or worse, what if he sees you himself?"

"Then why can't we just tell your brother?" Envy reasoned. "I'm sure he won't mind."

"I don't think Al's ready to see your transformation from 'blood-thirsty homunculus' to 'big brother's boyfriend.'" Ed pointed out.

"Well, get him ready then." Envy growled, leaning close to Edward's face. "Otherwise, what exactly do you expect me to do? Sit here waiting while you prance around like nothing's going on?"

"Why are you asking me, Envy? You've always done whatever you damn please." Edward reminded him, not unkindly. He sighed. "Look, if you really want to continue the visits to the office, take the form of someone walking down the street, and we'll say you're my girlfriend." He smirked. "You've already got the skirt for it."

Envy slapped Ed's hand away, glaring moodily out the window.

"Fine, if you want to give up that easily." Edward smirked. "I'll tell Hawkeye not to admit any visitors for me."

"Then I'll turn into that Colonel and barge in." Envy shot back.

"Oh, you know how Hawkeye is. For both of our sakes, she wouldn't let that Colonel in if I request it."

"Bastard." Envy growled.

"Your choice."


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: All characters are property of Hiromu Arakawa, creator of Full Metal Alchemist.

"Edward! Visitor!" One of the soldiers called through his door. "Go ahead," he heard her say. "He's right inside."

The visitor needed no further invitation, barging in and slamming the door behind them.

"Winry?" Ed guessed. Maybe the blonde mechanic really had decided to visit him this time, and not –

"Guess again." A familiar smirk twisted "Winry's" lips, before her features changed into Envy's once more.

"What are you doing here?" Ed asked, annoyed. "After I hurt your feelings last night, I thought you'd avoid this place for a while."

"I came for an apology." Envy stated.

"Well go ahead." Ed said. "This should be good."

Envy narrowed his eyes. "From you."

"Why should I apologize?" Ed asked incredulously. "You're the one who got all defensive."

"You called me a girl."

"You insisted on a useless plan."

"You… criticized me."

"You called me a BEAN!" Edward shouted. "For the 18th time!"

Envy cracked a smile. "What a good memory this chibi has. With such a _short_ attention span, one would never think…"

"Bastard!" Edward cried, springing at him. Using his automail arm, he punched Envy's stomach repeatedly.

"Are you done?" Envy asked, amused.

Glaring at him, Ed rose and sat at his desk again, grumbling to himself.

"Okay, we're both at fault here." Envy laughed. "I'll apologize first. I'm sorry."

"Sure." Ed snorted. Envy raised his eyebrows, waiting. "Fine. Sorry." Ed said shortly.

"What are you working on?" Envy asked, choosing to ignore the condescending tone Ed used. He circled around the desk, studying the papers in front of Ed.

"Reports for Mustang." Ed rolled his eyes. "That bastard just loves giving me more paperwork to do."

Envy nodded, understanding. He could watch Ed work for hours, and the 'done' pile never seemed to grow any bigger. And then a thought struck Envy. He swiveled the chair around until Ed faced him and pulled the alchemist roughly from his seat. Then, before Ed could get out a word of protest, Envy took his place, pulling Ed into his lap.

"Show-off." Envy heard him mumble, and he grinned. Edward leaned back reluctantly, and Envy wrapped his arms around the blonde's waist.

Silence enveloped the room, broken only by the scratching of a pen across paper. Envy shifted slightly, resting his chin on Ed's shoulder.

The door slammed open; Ed and Envy looking up in shock. The two looked like two kids with their hands caught in the cookie jar. Before Ed could push Envy away, he made eye contact with Riza.

She wasn't looking at him at all. Her gaze was locked on Envy, penetrating right through him. "You bastard." She said coldly, cocking her gun. She fired five quick shots in succession, straight to Envy's chest.

"Whoa!" Ed made a move to shield Envy, and the homunculus rolled his eyes, swiveling the chair around so the shots hit through to his back.

"I'm immortal, idiot." He hissed in Ed's ear.

Shrugging sheepishly, Ed turned back to Hawkeye. "Riza, what's wrong?" Ed asked.

"He killed him." she said, her eyes narrowed. "Roy's dead and it's all because of him!"

"We were just talking about Roy," Envy began cautiously.

"Was he telling you how he did it, Ed?" she asked sadistically. "Did he tell you how it felt? Did he tell you… how brave he was?" her voice broke. Eyes filled with rage, she charged at Envy, gun ready.

Envy let go of Edward and backed away, arms held up defensively. Ed stared pointedly at the door. Envy took the hint and slipped out, glad to be away from the tension in the room.

"Winry!" Ed hissed, reminding him quickly to change before anyone saw him.

Riza kept her gun aimed in his direction long after he left. Eyes rimmed with red, she focused solely on where she knew Envy would be outside the door. "He's gone… Roy…"

Ed held her awkwardly, patting her shoulder. "Tell me, what happened?" Ed asked calmly.

Shaking her head, Riza took a deep breath. "I don't know… officials just found him – his _body –_ this morning outside on the street like some trash."

"And what makes you think it was Envy's fault?" Ed asked cautiously, looking at the door from over Riza's head. Envy had the door cracked open, listening. The Sin shrugged, confusion evident on his face.

"There were witnesses." Riza hissed, sending another death glare in Envy's direction. "And they saw the whole thing!"

"Riza, we need you to think rationally–" Ed began. He glanced at the door uneasily.

"Rationally? How can I if Roy is dead? If he's been targeted, what does that mean for the rest of us?" Riza demanded.

"Please, Riza. We need you to work this out with us before things blow up out of control." Ed said, rubbing his neck uncomfortably. "Now listen, what use would Envy have in killing Roy? What advantage would that give him, considering the conditions?"

"That would only set me back." Winry-Envy muttered, his ear pressed against the door. He listened closer.

"I don't know," Riza snapped. "Maybe to appease his horrible family?"

"Envy disowned them, remember? Or at least, in the figurative sense." Ed reminded her.

Riza shrugged, looking down.

"For the time being, we'll assume Envy is not involved, until we can gather more information." Edward murmured. "Open the door for him, please."

Envy sauntered in with no further invitation. He glanced at Ed, aware that the alchemist knew he heard every word.

"Okay," Riza stood shakily, wiping her tears away. She rounded on Envy, and Edward tensed. "But he better watch himself. Once people hear the story, they're going to be out searching for blood."

"It's a good thing I'm indestructible, then." Envy tried to joke.

Riza's eyes flashed. "Don't get too cocky. You're not _completely _indestructible. And if I find out you are responsible for Roy Mustang's death, you're going to wish you never crawled out of the pits of hell!"

"A challenge?" Envy smirked. "I like it."

Furious, Riza stormed out of Ed's office.

"Don't provoke her." Ed said, rubbing his temples. "She's grieving, and you just had to go push her buttons. She's not kidding about being the one to kill you."

"I don't die easy." Envy said. "I'm not going to sit here and take her threats when I didn't do anything."

"Maybe you should." Ed said sharply.

"What?"

"As soon as word spreads, people left and right will be trying to kill you. You're going to need all the help you can get."

"Ed… you don't believe her, do you?" Envy asked, his eyes hard.

Silence followed his question.

"I was with you at all times last night!" Envy growled.

"We got in a fight last night. After you left, I didn't see you for the rest of the night…" Ed trailed off, not looking at him.

"What happened to assuming I'm not involved? You automatically jump to the conclusion I killed him? Way to be fair, Edward. Thanks for trusting me." Envy glared at him icily. "I made a promise, and I've kept it from the beginning."

When Ed glanced up, he wasn't looking at Envy's face anymore. 'Winry' had disappeared, leaving him alone.

Sighing, Ed reread the same notice for the seventh time. It still didn't register, no matter how many times he checked it. His mind just refused to accept it, too focused on what just happened.

_How could Mustang have been killed? _Ed thought, giving into shock. _He's the Flame Alchemist, a state alchemist. We don't go down that easy, unless…_ He remembered a certain alchemist who specialized in killing quickly._ Could it have been Scar? Ah but Scar's supposed to be with bean girl, hunting down the other homunculi. He _said_ his feud with the state alchemists was over, but…_

As Ed mentally ran over a list of suspects, his thoughts lingered on Envy. The Sin had no alibi between the hours of 9:30 p.m. and 11 o' clock a.m. _He wouldn't…. he promised._ Still, Ed couldn't shake the uneasy feeling pricking his heart.

_Sorry, Envy_. Ed thought before turning back to his work. The sooner he got it done, the sooner he could get home. _I have to listen to his side. He promised me, he wouldn't –_


End file.
